Violación imperceptible
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur está  furioso con Alfred. En el frenesí que tiene llega a usar magia prohibida, pero la suerte se le devuelve irónicamente al convocar a un ser de la oscuridad que profanará su cuerpo haciéndole entender las cosas. Devil!USxUK y USxUK, RAPE.


Veamos, no me gusta mucho la violación, así que lo hice muy simple y a grandes rasgos, me puede agradar siempre y cuando sea con amor o con una trama muy fundamentada, pero esto es un pedido, así que bueno, lo hice, pero preferentemente no pidan violación xD

**Dedicado: **Ricarda, no sé por qué pides algo así, Reborn te tiene mal influenciada xD  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Devil!Estados UnidosxInglaterra y Estados UnidosxInglaterra, leve Devil!Estados UnidosxBritannia!Arthur no correspondido.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Algo de violación.

Sobre el piso de su lúgubre sótano, lo recordaba muy bien, un arrastre de rabia lo hizo maldecir a Alfred, no dejaba de pensar en él cuando realizaba ese extraño hechizo, oh ese maldito bastardo mal agradecido, ni siquiera podía pensar en que casi le pide algo serio, no esos encuentros casuales, no esos polvos.

Pero no se imaginó eso, jamás, era imposible.

–Alfred… Alfred, sólo repitiendo mi nombre humano, oh extraña criatura…–murmura con un respingo oscuro ese ser mientras viola la carne.

Profana los labios, hiere la piel, disfruta de los gemidos y se complace ante la lujuria, el morbo y el fuerte sexo que estaba apunto de conceder con ese ser tan misterioso como lo era él para ese británico. Sabe que no es humano, quizás era aquello que una vez le citaron en el tribunal infernal, algo así como "una nación".

–Ahhh…m-maldita sea…d-detente, s-stoo-op b-astard!…–los ojos se abrieron cerrándose con delicia, la lengua volvía a entrar en la boca y el ritmo de las caricias aumentaba.

Había pasado en segundos, quizás en menos, un error de la maldición. Había surgido un ser oscuro, esta vez no fue Rusia como siempre, esta vez era un muchacho de sonrisa extravagante, de ojos azules resplandecientes, una mirada fría y cínica, ropa negra… pelo negro, pero era igual a él, idéntico, sólo que no era su Alfred. No podía serlo.

Y el cuerpo se tensa debajo del demonio, la voz se le entume y siente su ropa deslizarse suavemente, para luego, ser arrancada y sólo observa esa maléfica sonrisa aniñada, es como Alfred, pero formado por sus más oscuros pensamientos, no resiste un aullido cuando siente la húmeda cavidad bucal del demonio alrededor de sus pezones, eructándolos, pasando la lengua nuevamente con suavidad tortuosa.

El diabólico ser hace deliberadamente todo, escucha sus gritos, sus quejas, sus maldiciones y eso avanza más su insano paso, no le importa en ningún momento el otro, Arthur lo sabe ahora, era totalmente distinto a su Alfred, cerró los ojos iniciando el pequeño juego al que estaba condenado, su cadera siente como apresan el pene con fuerza, bota un suspiro ronco e indefenso.

El poderoso Inglaterra siendo castigado por su mismo arrebato. Una ironía, se niega a abrir las piernas, pero no impide mover su pelvis hacia arriba eróticamente, su parte inferior dominada por el deseo, todo alineado entre oleadas de placer cuando siente que chupa su falo, de arriba a abajo, cada vez más duro y sonrojado y el acto comienza a dominarlo, las suplicas son ya hilarantes, los ruegos inútiles.

Las palabras no sirven, los actos son mera causa de risa del contrario. Poderoso, inhumano, lo hace cerrar la boca a gritos, lo entumece con su presencia y en él aún ve a su Alfred, a pesar de que eran tan diferentes.

El pensamiento lo petrifica ¿su Alfred es capaz de convertirse en eso? ¿por qué llegaría a algo así?, las palabras de morbo susurradas en su oreja lo remueven cuando siente el primer dedo colarse dentro de su apretado ano, lo agita, pensaba que lo iba a meter de improviso, que lo voltearía y lo haría ponerse en cuatro como una perra, luego, seguir el golpeteo hasta que sus gritos envuelvan toda la casa, no tiene a nadie que se acerque, de sus ojos se niegan a caer lágrimas.

–Oh, tú…maldita zorra masoquista…–susurra el demonio al ver una sonrisa confiada del inglés.

Y lo penetra, no más molestias, el inglés grita desesperadamente, un gemido que no sería escuchado por nadie, él se lo buscaba. Sólo él. Y grita, pero una sonrisa sigue en su rostro, una orgullosa que enferma al demonio y se obliga a golpear con fuerza, hasta destrozar el cuerpo del inglés quien apenas murmura sonidos diferentes a alaridos.

–O…h, tú…ahh ahhh~–grita en medio de la incesante penetración, se agarra del piso como puede. –Te de-seo ahhh lo peor, bastardo imitador…–

Y el demonio se detiene, abriendo sus ojos rasgados en azul hasta el tope, su sonrisa se borra de su rostro de una manera precoz y el inminente pasado vuelve a su ser, taladrándole la cabeza, reviviendo aquello que nunca pudo conseguir a la fuerza, el recuerdo de ese ser alado, al único ser que amó como nunca antes en su vida, aquel mismo le había dicho eso, nunca pudo conseguir su corazón a la fuerza, él… jamás le pertenecería.

"Te deseo lo peor, bastardo imitador", una copia, ese ángel amaba a otro.

El demonio sale abruptamente del interior del muchacho cubierto en líquido seminal, su ropa rasgada en el suelo y su mirada llena de odio, aún así su sonrisa permanece. Porque por mucho que se pareciera a su Alfred no era él y jamás lo sería, no importa cuando sexo pudieran tener, ni siquiera el placer de ser follado.

Jamás ese demonio despertaría la magia de estar enamorado en él, el amor, que encubierto en desprecio y alguna ira causada por el menor llega a sentir por Estados Unidos.

Y el ser se marcha, como vino, con una sonrisa recurrente con un amargo camino, porque es fácil ser un demonio cuando no tienes a nadie que importe lo suficiente para hacerte cambiar, y también es difícil cambiar por el ser al que amas, aunque dices estar dispuesto a hacerlo. La ropa esta extendida por la pieza, siente unos pasos. Odiaría verlo a él nuevamente, pero no, es otro.

Es "su" otro.

–Arthur…no voy a entrar aquí abajo si no quieres, pero no deseo que te enojes conmigo, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, please forgive me…– y el inglés curva una sonrisa algo rota.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que él podría parecerse a ese demonio?

–Eres mi luz, mi amado. Contigo respiro, gracias a ti suspiro, me haces sentir cada día nuevamente enamorado y me enseñas a amarte más y más, por eso, perdóname, jamás sería capaz de odiarte Arthur, aunque muy en el fondo a veces sea un estúpido, quiero ser tu estúpido por toda mi vida…–grita a través de la puerta que los distanciaba.

Y el inglés sólo ríe, se siente estúpido, él le deseo el mal a ese chiquillo. Quizás no estaba tan alejado de ese demonio con la apariencia de Jones. Pero él… él en cambio, sí podría cambiar por su verdadero amor, lo haría hoy y siempre, como ese muchacho cambiaba por él.

**N.A: **Lo hice muy rápidamente y en amplios rangos, es que no me gustan del todo las violaciones, al menos no escribirlas. Espero aún así que alguien disfrutara de este fic. Me gustaría que Devil!US pudiera cambiar por la gente que ama, pero sería muy raro en él. Y eso, que viva el USxUK! -se marcha a escribir un lemon Pirate!USxCowboy!UK- :3


End file.
